


soulmatism in song

by snortingmaiko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, an original idea!, short one shots of mai and zuko based on songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snortingmaiko/pseuds/snortingmaiko
Summary: We look for love in the light, but sometimes true love is really in the dark. Sometimes it's scorched and twisted — corrupted and uncontrollable. But that's what makes it love. That despite it all, love will find the way.essentially a bunch of one shots of writing that I make while listening to certain songs; maiko edition
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	soulmatism in song

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourself for some very edgy writing. Please listen to the song while reading each segment of writing — it'll make more sense and be much more of an emotional experience.

**_Scary Love by_ _The_ _Neighborhood_ **

_My breaths are heavy and I can’t steady them. My body is reckless and erratic — I’m losing it. I’ve lost it all. I can’t take it in. She’s too much; she’s overwhelming me. Everytime she glances up, everytime she smiles, everytime she winks. My body trembles and my hands shake, fists clenching. The way I love her — it scares me. The way she gets me high and tips me off to a fantasy. The surge of emotion I get that shakes me each time I see her. I’m scared. Our love, her love, it’s scaring me. Holding her hand as I watch her glow in the city lights. Kissing her and kissing her as we bask in the sun’s dying embers. It’s so goddam scary. The clarity in life she gives me. It’s like the answer is her. The world and choice has no definition. Everything is a blur, but here she is — clear as light. I’d say an angel, but she’s walked the depths of hell and she’d do it again. And that’s what’s so enchanting. She’s unlike anyone else. Her love intoxicates me, poisons my brain and disintegrates my sense of reality. Like all that I know is her. And all that I care to know is her._ _It feels so right to care that I know it’s wrong. I’m running and running but then I realize that I’m just running towards her. She’s inescapable. Each time I blink, she draws closer and I’m rushing forward. It scares me and scares me how I love her. It scares and scares me when she tassels my hair or grasps my hand. It terrifies me when she blinks back tears or whispers words enlaced with lovely emotion. We’re playing a dangerous game. Gaping closer, taking one pill after another to truly encase ourselves in each other and away from the world. It’s poisonous yet beautiful. And I’m endearing it for her. And I’m loving it for her._

**_SAD BEAUTIFUL TRAGIC by Taylor Swift_ **

_Bits of pain, tumbling and tumbling down in the form of tears. A smile displayed — as if to acknowledge that the memories are angelically memorable. Standing by the stone cold fountain, reminiscing in the nostalgia. Remembering the words spoken between us — how each one flowed out by another and shared a twinge of emotional secrecy. And we spoke of the pain and the torment, but we basked in the beauty and happiness of one another. Thinking back, I can’t deny the sad truth. The distance and years that have piled between us are tearing apart this sad, beautiful, tragic, romance. But nonetheless, I’m grasping on to the scent of him. Nonetheless, I’m tugging on the faintest image of him I can recall. Nonetheless, I’m reaching and reaching for him to come back to me. I’m letting myself tremble in the very thought of his presence only to realize that I’ll never see it once more. And while I keep jumping the obstacles forward, everything is in the way. Like it wasn’t destiny. Like all it was was a sadly, beautifully, fake love affair. Like those few years, were all nothing to so easily be pushed away by the mark of scorching. And though pain comes with acceptance, I close my eyes and let go. I quit tugging and pulling and grasping for bits of love that don’t exist. Because I’m realizing that all I seem to be grabbing are mounds and mounds of tumbling pain. The action of letting go is freeing, leaving behind such a force of torment. A pain to remember it all and let go — like the time and love was wasted. And to encase myself into an endless pit of dreadful notions that I’ve allowed to tear on my identity. With the thought of it, I present a facade to myself to hide the emotions that are so willingly begging to express themselves. Because there is no such way that I’d risk the crushing of what love does ever again. I can’t bear to stand the heat and torment. And so in one breath, I not only let go, but I forget how to feel entirely._

  
  


  
  



End file.
